


like like

by ztd



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, F/M, First Kiss, Pining, Teasing, Wet Dream, also theres porn at the beginning but its not that crazy, but not like sexual teasing sasha is just >;3c., fiona is bad at feelings, rhys is dumb, theres so much fucking pining guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztd/pseuds/ztd
Summary: aka "fiona has a wet dream about rhys and loses her fucking mind"





	like like

Fiona could get used to this.

She had absolutely no qualms about her current situation, bouncing up and down on a _very_ nice cock, while the head of chestnut brown hair beneath her moaned her name through a mouthful of her own tits.

Yeah. This was nice. Exactly what she needed, getting thoroughly dicked surrounded by silky sheets that felt more expensive than anything she’d so much as hear about on Pandora. And whoever this…well endowed stranger was, it sure was a nice departure from the only male faces she ever saw being Vaughn’s contorted, paralyzed, constantly-in-pain face and Rhys’…Rhys-y face.

She could feel the tension in the pit of her stomach building as the head beneath her moved from breasts to sucking and nipping at the space just between her collarbone and neck. Yeah, that was definitely going to leave a mark. She’d worry about that later. For now, she could focus on the stranger moving his hand from her hair to her clit, rubbing small circles. She almost yelped at the cool sensation of metal against her, but eased into it almost immedia-

Wait.

Metal…?

Fiona didn’t have much time to worry about it though, because before she knew it the tension building up inside her released, and her mouth was screaming a name, completely independent of her brain and better judgement.

_“Rhys!”_

* * *

Fiona’s eyes shot open.

Oh.

My. 

God.

What the _hell_ was that? 

The caravan was still dark, thank god. Nobody could see the bright red shade her cheeks were turning. Her eyes moved to Rhys, sleeping peacefully on the couch on the other side of the caravan, vest draped across him as some kind of makeshift blanket. Fiona almost felt bad for stealing the only one the caravan had. Light from Elpis and the space station that decorated it leaked through the window above him, casting a shadow on his face that made him look almost...handsome? 

No, no, no! 

Rhys was NOT handsome, Rhys was a corporate scumbag who’d spent his entire career making her life on Pandora hell. And he certainly wasn’t going to be…doing _that_ in real life, not now, not ever.

But if that was the case...why was she so wet?

Fiona’d managed to get back to sleep without any more dreams about... that. Before too long, the sun was too bright and the caravan was too hot, and Fiona was too awake. 

“Mmm, morning Fi” an all-too-familliar voice said from across the caravan. Rhys couldn’t wait until he was finished yawning to greet her? Jeez, why she’d dreamed about getting thoroughly fucked by such a doofus was a mystery to her-

Oh, right. 

She did dream about that, didn’t she? 

She could feel her face getting hot again. Shitshitshitshitshit-

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked, completely oblivious to her inner monologue.

“I’mgonnatakeashower-“ Fiona blurted out, throwing off the blanket and walking briskly towards the far end of the caravan. 

“Do we have enough water for that...?” She could feel Rhys watching her, could almost picture the way his brows were furrowing in concern, but refused to meet his eyes. 

“Idunno” said, shutting the door behind her. She didn’t mean to slam it so hard, honest. 

The caravan’s bathroom was small, the shower could barely fit one person and reaching for the assorted bottles of stolen Hyperion brand soap was always a struggle. It was a shame too, if the shower was just a little bigger both her and Rhys could fit-

_Jesus fucking christ, brain._

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Fiona turned the tiny shower’s heat all the way up. If her whole body was red, her face would blend right in. It felt like her skin was melting off her body, but... priorities, right?

Wait, shit. 

Now Fiona had to be alone with her thoughts. Greaaaaaaaaaaaat.

She didn’t like him. She hated him, to be perfectly honest. His stupid clothes and his stupid face and his stupid arm did not make her feel warm and fuzzy inside at all, thank you very much. 

It had just… been a while and she was projecting her sexual frustration onto the only guy in the caravan that was physically able to fuck her. If Vaughn could move his body at all she would have dreamed about him. Yeah, totally. 

The rest of the caravan were probably getting suspicious, and Fiona could smell Sasha cooking something on the other side of the door. Her stomach growled. Huh, turns out having a wild sex dream about your totally-not-crush really works up an appetite. 

Fiona stepped out of the tiny shower, hair unwashed and body only slightly less grimy. In retrospect, she probably didn’t need to waste some of what little water they had on a mostly useless shower, but…y’know. Totally-not-crushes are weird. It was a necessary evil. 

She changed back into the outfit she’d slept in and walked out, halfway bracing herself to have to look in Rhys’ eyes. 

“Morning, Fi!” Her sister called from the kitchenette. She was stirring something, Rhys at her heels wearing that stupid ‘Kiss the cook’ apron Felix would wear when they were, like, eight. What an idiot. 

Athena nursed a mug of coffee, sitting at the small table next to Vaughn, who was…well, Vaughn. He grunted some kind of “Good morning” at her, which she responded to with a weak smile. Everything was totally, totally, fine. 

“What are you making?” Fiona asked, as nonchalantly as she could muster. 

“We found some rakk eggs last night,” Sasha answered, placing 5 plates of varying shape, size, and color on the table. “Figured we’d put them to good use.” 

Fiona nodded, as Sasha and Rhys sat down, placing the pan of scrambled rakk eggs in the center fo the table. Ugh, did Rhys have to sit right across from her? Now she had to look at him. And she really, really, really did not want to do that.

“Hey, can I have some of that?” Fiona asked, diverting her attention to Athena next to her. “I didn’t sleep great last night.” Athena raised her eyebrows, mouth in a tight frown. Fiona didn’t know what she expected, the Gladiator and her coffee were inseparable. 

“Oh, don’t worry!” Rhys said, standing up. “We still have some, I’ll pour you a cup.” 

Did he have to be so damn nice all the time? Fiona wasn’t sure how much more she could take. 

“Here you go.” He said, placing a mug of steaming liquid in front of her. 

“Uhh…” Fiona said, staring down at it. He didn’t choose the mug with little hearts dotted all over it on purpose, did he? “Thanks.” 

Rhys sat back down, putting some eggs onto Vaughn’s plate. How did he plan on eating it, exactly? Fiona shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. Yeah, that’s the stuff.

“So, Fiona.” Rhys said, through a mouthful of eggs. Ugh, gross. “Did you have any weird dreams last night?”

Fiona choked on her coffee, spitting most of it out. How the _hell_ did he know? Was it the echo eye? It was totally the echo eye. She was going to kill him. 

But all she could manage was a hoarse “What?” 

“Ewwww, Fi!” Sasha said, “It’s all over my eggs!”

“Ummm…” Rhys said, eyebrows raised. “Because you said you didn’t sleep well? And I woke up in the middle of the night and you were saying my name, so-”

“Ineedsomeair!” Fiona squeaked, standing up quickly enough to rattle the silverware. Everyone was staring at her like she’d just yelled “Strip the flesh, salt the wound!”and tried to eat Vaughn’s eyeballs. Nope, she was not doing this right now. 

Fiona, climbing up the ladder to the caravan’s roof, where the robots were having a conversation about- whatever robots talked about, motor oil or something, could feel the whole caravan’s eyes on her. God damn it. She turned her head, giving her sister an apologetic glance. 

“Sorry about the eggs, Sash.” She said quickly, voice wavering, climbing out and slamming the hatch closed. 

“Hi Fiona!” Gortys said, voice cheerful as ever. “You’re really red!’ 

“Hi Gortys.” Fiona said, her voice muffled as she pulled her hat over her eyes and buried the rest of her face in her hands. She’d made everything worse, hadn’t she?

She’d spent her entire life learning how to be cool under pressure, how to roll with the punches and take whatever a mark threw at her. 

So why the fuck did Rhys, dumbass supreme and the least smooth person she’d ever laid eyes on make her act like this? It didn’t make sense. She groaned into her hat. She’d got it _bad_.

* * *

“Umm…..” Athena said, breaking the stunned silence that hung across the caravan “What the hell was that?”

“No idea..” Sasha murmured, staring at the spot where her sister had just been. 

“I should go talk to her,” Rhys said, standing up triumphantly “She’s probably-”

“Rhys.” Sasha said, grabbing the back of his shirt “We both know if you said the wrong thing she’d hurl you off the roof of the caravan. And you say the wrong thing. A lot.” 

“That’s…” Rhys mumbled, sitting back down. “That’s fair.”

“Still…” Sasha said “She hasn’t acted like this since she was, like, 16 and had a crush on-”

Ohhhhhh. 

Now it made sense. 

“I’m gonna talk to her,” Sasha said, standing up and walking towards the ladder with a wide grin. “Wish me luck” 

When Sasha emerged from the hatch, Fiona was mumbling some combination of “stupiddumbasshyperionjerkbag-” to herself under her hat.

“Hi Sasha!” Gortys said, spirits high. “I think Fiona’s broken!” 

“Morning Gortys, LB” Sasha said, shooting the robots a smile. 

“Hi.” Loaderbot said, deadpan as ever. “Fiona appears to be exhibiting psycho tendencies. We should treat her at once.”

“Nah, I think it’s simpler than that.” Sasha said, crouching down to her sister’s eye level. Hat level? Whatever. 

“Fi…?” She asked, “What’s going on?”

Fiona peeked through a gap between her fingers. It was no use, she couldn’t hide from Sasha. She stopped obscuring her face and tried to give her sister a reassuring smile, but it came out more terrified than anything. 

“Psshhhh- What? Nothing.” Fiona said, anything but nonchalant. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.” Sasha said, eyebrows raised. 

“Well, I am.” Fiona said, averting her eyes. “I just had a weird dream with Rhys and-” 

Oh no. 

She’s said too much. 

Sasha’s grin was way too wide for Fiona’s liking, and her eyebrows were nearing her hairline. Shitshitshitshitshit-

“A dream about Rhys, huh?” Sasha asked, her voice growing more singsong by the second. 

“No, it’s not like-” Fiona yelped, but it was too late. 

“Like what?” Sasha said, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Nothing!” 

“You like him!” Her younger sister teased, standing up straight again. 

“I do not!” Fiona protested, standing up too “I hate him, it’s not-”

“Fiona has a crush on Rhyyyyyyyys,” Sasha sang in her sister’s ear. 

“Fiona has a crush on Rhys? Awesome!” Gortys exclaimed. Fiona never thought she’d be praying for a moonshot to hit her, but here she was. 

“Not so loud!” Fiona cried. The caravan was…kind of soundproof, right? 

After what felt like hours of endless teasing and giggling, Sasha settled down. 

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about, Fi,” Sasha said, sitting down beside her sister, who was just shy of curling up into a ball and crying “Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“What are you talking about..?”

“He’s totally into you!”

“He’s not!” Fiona insisted “And besides, we don’t have time for that, we need to deal with this Gortys thing, it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you suuuuuure?” Sasha asked, trying to make the eye contact her sister was so desperately avoiding. 

“Yes I’m sure!” Fiona said, staring down at her boots. How was she going to look Rhys in the eyes after all this?

“…..Okay.”

Wait, what?

Sasha did _not_ give up that easily, and Fiona knew it. 

“Huh?”

“You don’t want to do anything about it right now, it’s fine.” Sasha said, “We should probably go back inside, Rhys and Athena are probably worried.”

Fiona wanted nothing to do with Rhys and his stupid face right now, but she knew she couldn’t stay on the roof of the caravan forever. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Once again, Rhys and Athena were staring at her like she’d waltzed in donning a psycho mask and someone’s head on a pike. She smiled, sheepish.

“Sorry about that..” She said, climbing down the ladder. “I- uh… weird morning” 

“Good news though!” Sasha exclaimed cheerfully, hopping off the ladder “We found a rakk nest, so we can probably replace the eggs Fiona coughed all over!” Fiona raised her eyebrows at her sister. 

“We did..?”

“Yup!” Sasha said, popping the ‘p’ and grabbing her Atlas Silver from the counter. Was that a safe place for it? “So Athena, Vaughn, wanna come help me grab ‘em?”

“Why do we need Vaughn?” Athena asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Human shield.” Sasha said with a shrug. Vaughn’s eyes widened, and he let out an alarmed groan. Athena shrugged and grabbed him, heading for the door. 

“Wait!” Fiona said, a nagging feeling at the back of her brain saying her sister was up to something “Rhys or I could-” 

"Nope!” Sasha said, opening the door “You two watch the caravan. We’ll be back in a bit!” She hopped out, Athena and scared looking Vaughn behind her, and shut the door. 

Yeah, Fiona was going to kill her sister. 

“Oh my god..” Fiona groaned to herself, plopping down on the caravan’s couch. Of course. 

“Hey, uh-” Rhys asked, still standing near the table “Are you okay..? You kind of freaked us out back there.” Great, Fiona could feel her cheeks getting hot again. 

“I’m fine, Rhys,” She wouldn’t meet his eyes. He moved to sit next to her on the couch “Sorry, I’m just- I had a weird dream. It was still bugging me when I woke up.” 

“Oh! I was right!” He said, shooting her a grin she didn’t reciprocate “What about?”

“Ummm….”

“Come on, you can tell me.” 

She really, really, couldn’t. 

So she didn’t. 

Instead, she did something much, much worse. 

“Fi, it’s- Mmhgh!” A hand on his tie and a mouth on his own cut him off.He didn’t pull away though, leaning into her after the shock passed, as she entangled her fingers in his hair. It was softer than it looked. 

She was…kissing Rhys? The Fiona from 15 minutes ago would have imploded, she was sure of it. The Fiona from the present though, was pleasantly surprised by her rash decision. Rhys wasn’t a bad kisser, and the little noises he made into her mouth were… Nice. Really nice. 

They broke apart, gasping for air and cheeks more than a little flushed. 

“That was…” Rhys murmured, ghosting his flesh fingers across his bottom lip, trying to convince himself of what just happened. 

“Yeah…” Fiona breathed, suddenly acutely aware of the metal hand resting on the small of her back. She laughed, nervous. 

“You didn’t tell me what the dream was about,” He said with a smile. 

“Oh, uhh…” Fuck it. She’d already kissed the jackass “We kind of had sex?” His eyebrows raised and his cheeks went a shade pinker, but he didn’t pull away. 

“Kind of?”

“No, we definitely had sex. Like a lot. It was- um.. It was cool.” 

“Oh, um…” he said, awkward as ever. “Cool.” 

Yeah. 

They may or may not have made her dream a reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked that!!! i'm such a slut for flustered fiona dhjsdjsdhdsk hopefully she wasn't too ooc


End file.
